Forum:Team Emerald: Sonic Heroes 2
Okay, our team decided our theme, but we don't know who to elect for leader. So... Who should be the leader of Team Emerald for Sonic Heroes 2? Bionicleboy3000/Akamia as Jezz the Hedgehog Kit the Cat Milo the Echidna Please and thank you.--Milotheechidna 13:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I think it should be Jezz, because he is all powerful, wise, and creator of the Chaos Emeralds --Sonicrox14 04:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Heh, before I renamed my team "Destanu", it was originally "Emerald"... Now it's nothing. All the original members moved on.--Mystic Monkey 00:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well, then, if you have a thought for somebody to be leader, then vote! All of our roles are important, so choose wisely.--Milotheechidna 02:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Vote for the mighty JEZZ! '''--Sonicrox14 02:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Oh and one more thing, '''I am closing this poll on Monday, May 25'--Milotheechidna 13:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I picked myself for obvious reasons...--Kit the Cat 20:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well, you're also losing the election. Is that obvious, too? (Shelly gets cat-scratched by Kit) Ow... --Sonicrox14 23:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' HEY HEY there is still six days left to vote no guaruntees. Oh Kit!!! We need you for our team development!--Milotheechidna 00:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) As Jezz's loyal friend (and crush in "Jezz of Time"), I'm voting for Jezz! --Sonicrox14 02:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' kit is on my team already [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, she's still on your team, just not in this game. To tell you the truth, we don't know what happened to Dawn the Hedgehog because RSD never got finished. --Sonicrox14 05:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' oh ok, bout rsd im working on it, never new how hard it was to make a game plus im not even out 4 summer vacation [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I declare Jezz as the leader of Team Emerald 'as of Monday, May 25!--Milotheechidna 00:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) big whoop.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]01:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) YAY JEZZ!!! *throws confetti* --Sonicrox14 03:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Category:Sonic Heroes 2 I don't mean 2 sond lik a fanboi but can my "Generic the hedgehog" be part of Sonic Heroes 2. attacks: pure chaos energy like chaos control and chaos blast.Sonic & Scrab Master 12:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, character auditions are over. But if you wanted to you could do a little voice acting. You'd have to go here so we could work that out. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Jezz is the logigal choice for leader. He created the Chaos emeralds, is very inteligent and is permanantly super. However, Kit does seem to have leadership qualities. I know nothing about Milo other than that he is an echidna. Still, I'm going to have to go for Jezz, otherwise Kit will have no one to support her through the Kat/Kit thing if she was in charge. --[[User:LordSHIFT| SHIFT ]] I Agree with LordSHIFT! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ''']] 04:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC)